Confused Love
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: Shane leaves Morganville for a different girl. Claire ends up in the hospital after she finds out that. What happens when Michael and Claire start feeling different feelings? Why is Eve okay with their feelings for each other? What happens when they find out vampires can get mortals pregnant? Find out.MichaelxClaire. I do not own Morganville.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me here! Here is a new story. It's ClairexMichael fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Claire

I woke up but with no Shane. I didn't hear the shower going,so he wasn't in the shower. _He is probably downstairs._ I thought. I got dressed and went downstairs. When I got downstairs,Eve and Michael were there,but no Shane.''Have you guys seen Shane?''I asked them. I saw Michael's fist harden so hard his fist turned white.''Where is he?''I said through gritted teeth. Instead of telling me,Eve handed me a letter.

Dear Michael and Eve,

I have ran out of Morganville with reasons.

One is that I have met a girl who I love and she loves me too.

It's not Claire. I thought I loved her, but I don't.

Goodbye guys.

From,

Shane

Under that was another note for me.

Dear Claire,

If you didn't read the top,I found a different girl.

I know it's weird breaking up with you over letter,but i am.

I never loved you and I'm sorry.

Goodbye Claire.

From,

Shane.

I felt tears spilling down my cheeks. I threw the letter down to the ground and ran out of the house. It was still dark. I kept walking forward then everything went black.

* * *

Eve

I ran after Claire with Michael. We ran towards the road and saw fragile looking Claire sprawled on the ground. Blood was everywhere. _Her blood._I thought. I started bawling. Michael ran over to Claire and picked her up.''I'll take her to the hospital. You meet us there.''He said to me. I nodded and head towards my car.

* * *

Michael

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear her heart beat slow down every second. We finally got to the hospital and the nurses automatically gave her a room and told me to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please! Be nice! BYYYYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Me here! New chapter! Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

Claire  
I couldn't see anything. I could only hear things around me. Was I dying? No,I can't be dying. Well,I could be, but I'm not. I wouldn't be able to hear anything or even think. I would be just dead. So how am I alive?

* * *

Michael

I was sitting next to Claire's bed with my head in my hands."I don't there to be an us anymore."I heard from behind me. I saw Eve in the door way."What do you mean?" I asked her."I'm breaking up with you. You obviously love someone else. We can still be friends."she said."I don't love anyone else. But,yea,we can be friends."I said. Yes, I felt sad,but we have been very distant.''Lets not tell Claire for a little bit.''Eve said.''Okay.''I agreed. Then Eve walked out of the room. Do I love someone else?

* * *

Claire **(A/N It's mostly going to be switching back and forth between Claire's POV and Michael's POV)**

Come on body! Choose! Do you want to die or not!''Let's not tell Claire.''I heard. It sounded like Eve's voice.''Okay.''Another voice agreed. It sounded like Michael. I heard Eve's loud shoes walk out of the room.''Please Claire! Wake up! We need you. I need you.''Michael whispered to me. I felt a wet drop of water on my arm. I started to feel life coming back to me. I'm living.

* * *

Michael

I could hear a heartbeat. _Claire._ I thought. I saw Claire's eyes starting to open.''Michael.''I heard her raspy voice say.''Claire!''I said as I enlaced her in a hug.**(Is that even correct grammar? Stupid spell check!) **I could feel her crying.''I need you too.''she whispered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! HOpe you like it! Its really hard updating with school. But I hope you guys are okay with that. I will try to update two fanfics twice a week! Bye!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Claire

''I need you too.''I whispered to him. He pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. We started getting. 5 inches. 3 inches. 2 inches. 1 inch. We were about to kiss until Eve barged into the room. We pulled back as fast as we could.''Did I interrupted anything?''Eve asked with a wink.''Ye-''Michael started until I put my hand his mouth.''No.'' I said.''Good! Since your up,I should probably tell you. The doctor said you can leave tomorrow,but you take it easy. So somebody has to take care of you. I have work,so Michael is staying with you.''she said. I swear there was a wave of awkward silence going past us. "Well,I got to go. I have work... So, bye! Michael will be taking you home tomorrow! Have fun! But not too much. Never no what could happen." Eve said and left. Tomorrows going to be a long day.

**The next day...**

Today was the day that I get out of the hospital. Luckily, I didn't get hurt that bad. Just a screwed up knee. Michael was wheeling me out to his car in a wheel chair.''Ready to go?'' he asked me as he got in the car."Not really. It's not going to be the same with no-''I started till he interrupted."No Shane. Yeah, I know. We were going to tell you together, but Eve and I broke up.''he said. For some reason, a rush of happiness passed through me."I could tell by the way you're acting." I said with a laugh."Am I really acting different?"he asked, pulling over."Because I thought i was acting normal,"he said,pulling me into his lap."Michael..."I warned then kissed him. He was just so tempting. As soon as our lips touched, he kissed me back. It started getting very heated. You can imagine what happened after. I was doing the*cough* "nasty" with Michael Glass, unprotected...

* * *

**Here is what you guys have been wanting. Little Michaels or Claires running around Morganville. Leave some names in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm here again. I looked at the comments and saw a girl name that stood out to me. Not only is the name close to one character from one of my favorite book series, but it's also a pretty name. Not going to say the name *cough Evelyn cough*, but it's an awesome name. Thank you for the name suggestion! Here's the story...**

* * *

Claire

I wake up in Michael's car... Naked. Michael was next to me naked too. His arm was draped over me. I shook him. He groans."Wake up,Michael!" I yelled at him. He shot up as fast as lightning."What's going on? Why are we nake-oh."He said."What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his phone.**(yes, they have phones)** "6:30 P.M. We should get dressed and home." he said."Really genius." I snapped at him.

* * *

**One week later...**

Claire

I'm late. My period is late. I've been feeling sick and having mood swings. Am I pregnant? I couldn't be. Vampires aren't able to produce. Or are they with humans? I'll get a pregnancy test to make sure.

* * *

**One hour later...**

Claire

I just got the test. And I'm taking it right now. I have to wait 3 minutes.

* * *

**3 minutes later...**

Its time to look at the test. It says, positive. I'm pregnant with Michael's baby. Or even babies. How am I going to tell him and Eve.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. I will try to update later today. I do have six to seven hours of school, but I'll try. Suggest names and be happy! bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Its already 5 chapters! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Claire

I was still in the bathroom when Eve got home. I've been in the bathroom for an hour sobbing."I'm home! Anybody here! Claire! I know you're here! your backpack's here!"Eve yelled. I wiped my eyes and went downstairs. Might as well tell them seperetly." Hey Claire Bear. Why do you look like your crying?" Eve asked."I'm pregnant."I whispered barely hearable but she heard."Who the hell got you pregnant? I will kill him."she growled." I don't think you would kill him. The father is Michael."I said."That's impossible. Vamps can't produce." she said." Well, obviously they can with humans. Because he is the only one I've done the dirty with in the last week."I said."Oh Claire Bear. I'm so sorry."She said. We heard the door open." Why are you sorry?" We heard Michael say."Do you want to tell him?"Eve asked me."Tell me what?"Michael asked. We ignored him."He deserves to know."I said and turned towards Michael."Michael, I'm pregnant. With your child." I said. All he did was run out. When he was gone, I ran up to my room and locked myself in there.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Suggest names and be happy! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Claire

1 day later...

It's been a day since I told Michael and when he left. He has come home, and been wanting to talk to me. But, Eve doesn't let him. Finally, I got annoyed and went to talk to him.

Now, I'm here with him in an awkward silence."Why did you leave?" I asked him."I really don't know. I guess I was surprised. I was told all my vampire life that vampires can't produce."He said." I guess we know now that they can with humans. If you don't want this baby or babies, you can tell me to leave. I can find somewhere to live."I mumbled the last two parts." Why would I ever make you leave? Not only are you pregnant with my child or children, but I also love you. I have loved you ever sense I met you. But you had eyes for someone else. I love you Claire Danvers. I love you so much." He said.

"I started to love you a week after i moved here. But I also loved Shane. I still love you Michael Glass. I love you." I said. He put his hand on my cheeks and kissed me sweet and softly. I put my hands on his lower back."Will you be my girlfriend, Claire Danvers?" Michael asked me."I thought you would never ask."I answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Me here! Here's the new chapter! **

* * *

**Claire**

**5 weeks later...**

Today I'm 6 weeks pregnant. Eve is taking me to get an ultrasound. Michael has things to do. I do wish he could be at the first ultrasound.

"Get your pregnant butt down here,Danvers!" Eve yells." I'm going to when I get my pants on!"I yelled back. I heard Eve stomping up the stairs.'' Then just wear sweat pants.'' she said.''Good idea. we need to go shopping after this appointment.''I said closing the door. I threw on some sweats and walked downstairs.''Ready?''Eve asked.''Ready.''I answered.

**At the appointment...**

''Claire Danvers?'' a nurse called out. Eve and I got up and walked towards her.

We got to a room after a long hallway. The room had a bed, some chairs, a screen,and some other things i don't know.''If you could lay down on the bed, that would be fabulous.'' the nurse said. I did as she said. THe nurse went over to the screen and turned on the screen.''Pull up your shirt,please.''She said. I did.'' This is going to be a little cold.'' she said squirting gel on my stomach. She rubbed the gel around my stomach with a knob that is attached to the screen.''There is your-babies. Congratulation! It's twins!'' The nurse said.

* * *

**Cliffie! Give some names for the babes! Suggest and be happy!**


End file.
